


Don't Ask

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's okay not to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaris (lunaris1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/gifts).



Kneeling beside the desiccated human remains semi-buried between the roots of a large oak, Blair Sandburg did a quick inspection while his partner, who was still recovering from the flu and looking a little green around the gills, stood nearly fifty feet away. "Given the state of decay and the extent of insect and rodent necrophagia, I think it's safe to assume the body has been here for over a month. Of course, it's not really my field of expertise. I'm sure Dan will do a much better job of narrowing down the time frame."

Detective Henri Brown opened his mouth, but his partner clapped a hand over his lips preventing Henri from asking his question.

"Don't do it," Rafe warned.

"But--"

"I mean it. If you really have to know, check a dictionary _after_ lunch. Just let me enjoy my roast beef first."


End file.
